New Nicknames
by mcflyfreakify
Summary: Everyone thinks Percy would never quit the Ministry Of Magic. Fred thinks otherwise. No Slash! Just brotherly love!


~Hey, lovely people. I wrote this like five or six months ago, but my computer crashed, luckily I saved it in another file on my computer. And I just now thought of a way to end it. I do hope you like it. P.S. Cornelius Fudge is still the Minister of Magic. ~

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all are owned by J.K. Rowling unfortunately she owns Fred as well=(

Everyone was having a good time and talking, that is until Fred changed the subject to talking about Percy.

"Percy, chose them over us, Fred! Why do insist on even talking to him?" George yelled. The whole Weasley family, plus Luna, Harry and Hermoine, were sitting in the living room at the Burrow.

"He's our brother, George! We can't give up on him! He's family!" Fred shook with anger.

Everyone watched the twins astonished. They have never seen them argue before.

"He walked out on us! I can't believe that you're defending him! You're my twin, you're supposed to be on my side!"

" Just because we're twins doesn't mean that I have to give up on our brother too! And I can't believe that you're acting like such an arse!"

"Get it through your thick skull that Percy doesn't care about us. Merlin! Just do the right thing!"

Fred looked at his twin for the longest time. "I am. The right thing to do is not give up on him. Never turn your back on family. "

"You're turning your back on us!"

Hearing this, Fred had to refrieghn himself from hitting his twin.

"I AM NOT! I DON'T WHAT ELSE TO SAY TO YOU EXCEPT THAT PERCY'S OUR BROTHER AND NO MATTER WHAT I WILL NEVER GIVE UP ON HIM!"

George never got to reply to what his brother said because Fred stormed out of the Burrow, slamming the door behind him as hard as he could, rattling the picture frames that were hanging on the wall. One actually fell off and hit Ron in the head. "OW!" He said rubbing his head.

Fred walked down the path and into London. And lastly into the entrance of the Ministry Of Magic. Fred tried walking past the guards, but they held him back. "Whoa, son. Where are you going?" One asked him.

"I have to see my brother, Percy Weasley. Please. It's important."

"I'm afraid you can't do that." Fred struggled against them. Just then Percy and Cornelius Fudge walked out one of the rooms, talking. "Percy!" Fred yelled. Percy looked up.

"Fredrick, what on earth are you doing here," He then looked at the guards. "Let him go."

They did as they were told.

"Percy, I have to talk to you."

"Fred, I . . . "

"Please, Percy."

The older Weasley looked into his brother's pleading eyes.

He sighed. "Will you excuse us, Minister?"

Fudge simply nodded. And Percy led Fred into his office.

"What are you doing here, Fredrick?" Percy asked as he closed the door to his office.

"You need to come back home, Percy. We need you."

Percy shook his head. "I'm not part of the family anymore. Everyone hates me now."

"That's not true! Please, Percy. We need all the help we can get!"

"Fredrick, go back to the Burrow. It's too late for me now."

"No it's not! I - I need you Percy!"

"Why do you need me? You have the family, Luna, George."

Fred looked at the ground. "Before I came here . . . George and me got into fight. And he probably hates me now."

"George? Hate you? Don't make laugh. George couldn't ever hate you. What did you two fight about?"

"I - don't even remember now," Fred lied not wanting to tell Percy that George was mad that their older brother for staying with the ministry. "But, Percy will you come home? Everyone loves you, Perc. I love you. And you're our bookworm nerd. And we - I can't live without your."

Percy chuckled at the nickname Fred had given him so many years ago. "Ah, and I can't be without my little trouble maker, trickster brother now can I?"

Fred smiled. "So, you'll come home then?"

"I want too . . . but I can't."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T? YOU BLOODY MORON! I HAD SO MUCH CONFIDENCE IN YOU EVEN WHEN NO ONE ELSE DID! I NEVER GAVE UP ON YOU! I ALWAYS KNEW THAT YOU WOULD SEE HOW THE MINISTRY REALLY IS AND COME HOME! I KNEW YOU REALLY DIDN'T TURN YOUR BACK ON US," Fred's yelling died down, "But I guess I was wrong." Percy was silent. Fred turned around and left, tears threatening to fall. As soon as the door was closed someone grabbed him. And he struggled against his attackers. He soon realized that it was the two guards that were at the entrance.

He tried to get his wand, but it was knocked from his hands by the guards. Fred's last hope was to yell for help. He opened his mouth, but one of the guards quickly tied a bandanna around his mouth. Fudge walked into view.

He stood right in front of Fred. "Now, now Fredrick. I can't have you going off and trying to talk my workers out of helping the Ministry, now can I?"

Fred mumbled something against the gag. It sounded a lot like, "Go dig yourself a grave old man."

Fudge looked furious. "Take him away."

Just then the door to Percy's office opened. "Fred I'm so -" Percy looked at the scene before him. "Fudge, what is the meaning of all this?"

"Fredrick doesn't belong here, Mr. Weasley. And if something doesn't belong you get rid of it." The guards continued to drag Fred away, Fred struggling and fighting against them.

"No, You can't do that! He's my brother!"

"Well, you're not a part of the family anymore. You said so yourself."

"I was wrong. I'm a Weasley and I always will be."

"How touching? Take him to. . .Azkaban." Fred's eyes widened in fear as two dementors appeared and he started to struggle more.

"NO!" Percy yelled. He took out his wand and looked up to find that Fudge already had his wand, pointing it at him. "I wouldn't make any sudden moves if I were you, Mr. Weasley."

"Just let my brother go and I'll stay."

Fred shook his head no, frantically.

"And where is the fun in that? He and the rest of your pathetic family are running around and training for a battle that will never happen. I don't need him to cause any more trouble."

Percy was in a panic state. He didn't know what to do. They were going to send his little brother to Azkaban. His little brother was in this situation because of him. Fred just wanted him to come back home, so they could all be a family again. And Percy refused. He was such an arse!

'If something ever happens to Fred, I'll never forgive myself.' Percy thought.

Fred managed to stomp on one of the guard's foot. He let go of him and howled in pain. Now with just one guard holding onto Fred, he had a better advantage. Fudge jerked his attention to them giving Percy a perfect shot. "Expelliarmus!" The blast knocked Fudge's wand out of his hand. Fred broke free of the guard's grasp and dove for his wand. Brothers, side by side fought the three men and dementors off.

Fudge somehow managed to get his wand back and yelled, "Flipendo!" It hit Fred and he flew back against the wall. Pain erupted through his skull. Percy ran to his side. "Freddie! Are you alright?" A large cut on Fred's temple seeped blood. And ran down the side of his face.

"Uh - yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Let's just get out of here."

Percy nodded. "Right then." He took Fred by the arm and apparated out of that horrid place.

Back at the Burrow:

Molly Weasley paced the living room. "Oh it's too dangerous for Fred to out there all alone."

"I'm sure he's fine, Molly." Arthur comforted his wife.

"It's all my fault." George said, sighing deeply.

"Oh no, it's not sweetie. We have all been a bit tense since Percy left." Molly assured her son.

Just then Percy and Fred popped into the room, both looking frantic and breathing hard.

"Percy! Fred! What happened?" Molly rushed forward to Fred and checked his wound on his forehead.

"Mum! I'm fine!" Fred swatted her hands away.

Luna got up from where she was sitting and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him. "Fred, what happened?"

"I went to the Ministry to talk to Percy, but Fudge tried to send me to Azkaban," Fred looked at Percy and smiled. "But he saved my life."

"Thank you so much, Percy." Luna said, walking up to Percy and hugging him tight.

George looked at Percy. "Is this true?"

Percy grinned. "I don't like to brag, but . . ."

George smiled and said, "Thanks for saving him, Percy. I'm really sorry. I thought you hated us."

"It's okay," Percy wrapped an arm around Fred's shoulders. "I love you all so much. And would die for any of you." Fred wrapped his arm around Percy as well. And smiled at his older brother. Luna stepped back to give the two brothers some space, but Fred grabbed her hand and held it tightly in his.

"Oh sweetie we love you so much!" Molly threw her arms around Percy's neck. Percy let go of Fred to hug his mother.

After what seemed like hours she let go of her son. She wiped her tears and smiled. "Well then who wants some tea?" She kissed Percy on the cheek and went into the kitchen.

"I'll help you mum." Ginny said and got up. "Nice to have you back, Percy." She smiled.

"Nice to be back, Ginny."

Arthur put an arm around Percy's shoulders and said, "I'm proud of you," He looked at Fred and wrapped his other arm around Fred. He looked around at Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Harry, Ron, Hermoine, George, and Luna. "I'm proud of all of you." He squeezed Fred and Percy tight.

He let go his two sons and walked into the kitchen. Percy wrapped his arm around Fred's shoulder once more. "Well my trickster brother." Fred slung his arm around Percy. "Yes, my bookworm brother?"

"I want to thank you for not giving up on me."

Fred smiled. "You so owe." Percy laughed hugged Fred tight.

"Hey, I saved your life."

"Touché, dear brother." They laughed.

"Fredrick, I need to mend you wound. It looks dreadful." Luna said.

"All right then, Luna." She took him by the hand again and led him upstairs.

In the bathroom:

Fred sat down on the closed toilet seat while Luna put a bandage on his head. "You have got to stop worrying me like this."

"I'm sorry Luna. It's just that I had to get Percy back."

"I understand, but at least stop getting hit in the head. You can't afford anymore bumps." They laughed.

"I'll try." Fred leaned in and kissed Luna on the lips. Luna blushed and cleared her throat.

"Well let's go down stairs, shall we?" Luna suggested. The couple walked back down the stairs hand in hand.

Later on that Evening:

The Weasley family and friends sat down to dinner outside of The Burrow. Dozens of candles were lit and floating above them. Fred sat between Luna and Percy. Everything felt, as it should. Arthur was telling them about his day. "Did you know, that the rubber duckie - is a bath toy? I had no idea! You think someone would have told me ages ago!"

Everyone laughed. It was just like old times. Percy was back; the whole family was laughing and enjoying each other's company.

Later that night:

Fred was sitting out on the back porch. Some of floating candles were still lit. Percy came out and sat down beside him. "Hey, whatcha sitting out here for?" The older Weasley asked.

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"What would have happened if I had gotten sent to Azkaban. What everyone's life would be like if I wasn't in it. If George would still run the shop, if Luna would move on and find someone else."

Percy looked at his little brother.

"You will always be with us Fredrick. I won't let anything happen to you."

Fred smiled. "Thanks Perc." Fred hugged him.

Percy wrapped his arm around Fred's shoulders. "Now come on, Freak. Let's get inside."

Fred laughed. "Sure thing, geek."

"So we got new nick names, I see."

Fred chuckled. "I guess we did."

The two brothers ventured into the house.

Now, Percy did what he said he would. He protected his little brother. During the Battle of Hogwarts everyone split up into pairs. Fred and Percy together.

The two Weasley boys fought side by side until there was an explosion. Fred was badly injured and spent a long time in the hospital. Percy felt extremely guilty and blamed himself, but Fred assured him that it wasn't his fault.

Fred almost died that night. That was second time Percy nearly lost his little brother. And he never let anyone hurt him again.

~Aw! It's done! I still have no clue why I love writing Percy and Fred brotherly love fics so much. I just think they're funny together. They're complete opposites. Oh and if you're wondering about the spell: Flipendo, it means knocks an object bacwards. Well I hope you liked it, and reviews would be totally groovy. ~


End file.
